debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Animdude
Summary Animdude is one of the final bosses in FNAF World. He is referred to as the puppeteer who controls the universe. He appears in the after-game as a character who resided in a world of scrapped coding and will join the party to fight the final boss of the game if certain minigame-related conditions are met. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Scott Cawthon, Animdude Origin: Five Nights at Freddy’s Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Creator Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level+ (Is commonly referred to as the puppeteer who controls the universe, Is arguably the in-game representation of Scott Cawthon himself, Considered one of the characters who are essential to defeating the final boss. Upon his defeat, the universe is erased and remains gone until the game is reset.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Unknown Combat Speed: Unknown Reaction Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Macrocomsic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ (Judging by his dialogue, he survives and remembers his earlier defeat and the universe's destruction. It is unknown how exactly the animatronics were able to defeat him or some of the game's most powerful enemies, though due to Animdude speaking directly to the player before his boss battle, it is likely due to said individual granting outside help.) Stamina: Unknown Range: Macrocosmic+ Powers and Abilities: Plot Manipulation (Is referred to as The Narrator and is the one who influences the events that occur within FNAF World, directly causing outcomes to spawn within its story), Reality Warping (Able to shape reality to the way the story should go, including changing locations and settings at will), Energy Manipulation (Can create neon walls made purely out of energy), Information Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate the very coding that makes up FNAF World, being able to effect files and other essentially programs within FNAF), 4th Wall Awareness (Addresses the audience and actively gets pissed at them), Light Manipulation (Capable of creating attacks that revolve around the use of light), Immortality (Type 3 & likely 8, Reliant on his core file to exist), Spatial Manipulation (Able to geometrically give himself "3 Dimensions" and make him appear as a 3-D being), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Maintains his own reality at the center of the game, where he narrates), Possible Power Mimicry (Possibly able to replicate the powers of the animatronics given he gave them their powers) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows everything that occurs within FNAF World, as he's it's narrator and overseer. In addition, Scott know the outcome of every situation, including the defeat that was going to befall him, as indicated by his dialog) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Neon Wall: Creates a holographic shield. While this shield is up, half of all damage done to Animdude is completely negated. * Mega Virus: Corrupts enemies' essences/data with a lethal virus, quickly beginning to completely destroy them. * 4th Wall: A glowing, spectral wall is slammed into Animdude's foes. This attack ignores the enemies' defenses while also doing massive amounts of damage. Note: This is FNAF World Animdude as both a boss and a playable character. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ness (Earthbound) - Ness' profile (Both were at Low 2-C, Animdude had prior knowledge and was bloodlusted, Ness was restricted to his avatar form, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy’s Category:Tier 2 Category:Plot Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Information Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Boss Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Author Avatar Category:Superhumans